zekkyougakkyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Miki Oosaki
Miki Oosaki 'is the protagonist of the '8th chapter '''of the series and in the 5th of the 2nd manga. She is a transfer from Ishikawa Prefecture and attends class 2-4. Bio Appearance Miki has wide, dark colored eyes and long black hair worn in pigtails on the sides of her head. Her thick bangs are spread out. Originally she wore her old school uniform and soon switched it to the new schools, which she customized with a shorter skirt length and cardigan. She also changed her hair, letting it loose and straigtening it. Personality A shy, friendly girl who easily took to her new class after a few girls reached out to her. She got along with them due to shared interest and originally believed this to be a good thing since nobody was secluded. But after a while she began to miss her indivisuality. She is easily flustered. '''History Anxious on her first day of school, Miki introduces herself and is quickly taken into the class by a group of girls and she soon sees how nice everyone is. She decides to get her new uniform soon, and having noticed which school bag everyone uses, she decides to switch to that one as well. Her new friends also lend a CD to check out and suggest they see a Live of the group some time and they even go to stationary stores to get matching school items. Then one day a handsome classmate approaches to return the monitor book she accidentally left behind and the other quickly began to probe for information, asking if she planned to make a move after informing her that they all have a crush on him. She claims she wont when suddenly, they see a girl not from their school confess to him- but he turns her down as he simply isn't interested. While the girls are happy, a confused Miki can't help but wonder why he would turn down someone who seemed so sweet and looked cute. In this time she realizes she doesn't exactly stand out and decides to work on this, showing up to school the next day looking very different. Initially the girls are shocked but they soon take to the new look after Miuchi compliments her. From that day on they began copying her, like reading the same manga he lent to her, changing their physical appearances to match her new look- Yuko even ditched her glasses for contacts to match Miki's eyes. By now Miki can't take it any longer and she attempts to get some space from them- but in the process she accidentally injures her hand after bumping it and the girls imitate her by hitting their hands with heavy objects. In a panic Miki runs away from her friends and is caught by a concerned Miuchi, who brings her to another room and lets her vent until she can calm down. He mentions feeling the same way as her and she realizes that she doesn't need the others, she can just be happy as her self. But by this point, they have found her before she can gather her courage and confess to him. To her relief though, they have only come to apologize for their behavior and appear genuinely remorseful. She accepts it and believes things will improve now; unfortunately that isn't the case. To her horror, the following day she returns to school with Miuchi to find out that now everything in class looks exactly like them, and as they surround her, she screams in fright. Quotes Trivia Gallery Zekkyou gakkyuu 8 1.jpg Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Females